kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bosses
Bosses are common encounters in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. They are more difficult and often larger than the lesser enemies. Bosses usually have a significant role in the storyline, but others simply serve as challenges with little plot connection in some worlds. Heartless Pureblood File:Darkside Action Render KHI.png|'Darkside' File:DarkFollowerRender.png|'Dark Follower' File:Anti-Sora.png|'Anti-Sora' File:GigasShadow.png|'Gigas Shadow (FM)' Gigas Shadow (Day) File:Possessor(boss).png|'Possessor' File:ThresholderScan.png|'Thresholder' File:Shadow Stalker.PNG|'Shadow Stalker' File:Dark Thorn Action Render KHII.PNG|'Dark Thorn' File:Sora-Heartless (Phase 2).png|'Sora's Heartless' File:Orcus.png|'Orcus' File:Hunter of the DarkBBSFM.png|'Hunter of the Dark' Emblem File:Guard Armor.PNG|'Gaurd Armor' File:Opposite Armor.png|'Opposite Armor' File:Red Armor render.png|'Red Armor' File:PoweredArmor.png|'Powered Armor' File:Trickmaster.PNG |'Trickmaster' File:Crimson Prankster.png|'Crimson Prankster' File:Stealth Sneak.png|'Stealth Sneak' File:Sneak Army.png|'Sneak Army' File:VeilLizard.png|'Veil Lizard' File:Lurk Lizard.png|'Lurk Lizard' File:Pot Centipede.png|'Pot Centipede' File:Parasite Cage.png|'Parasite Cage' File:Behemoth.png|'Behemoth' File:Destroyed Behemoth Render.png|'Destroyed Behemoth' File:Arch Behemoth.png|'Arc Behemoth' File:Phantom Render (Action) KHI.png|'Phantom' File:Kurt Zisa.jpg|'Kurt Zisa' File:Ansem Render (Action) KHI.png|'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness appears to have characteristics of both Emblem and Pureblood Heartless, in both his human and world forms. In both forms, he carries the Heartless emblem on his chest, though in human form it could possibly be an article of clothing. Notably, though, the similar outfit worn by Master Xehanort does not possess the emblem. Furthermore, the shadowy symbiote attached to him in both forms possesses the "hollow heart" shared by many other Pureblood Heartless. Though it is uncertain what the situation of this Heartless is, it is possible that this makes him both an Emblem and Pureblood Heartless. File:World of Chaos.png|'World of Chaos' File:Illuminator.png|'Illuminator' File:Prison Keeper.png|'Prison Keeper' File:VolcanicLord.png|'Volcanic Lord' File:BlizzardLord-khii.png|'Blizzard Lord' File:StormRider.png|'Storm Rider' File:GrimReaperScan.png|'Grim Reaper' File:Groundshaker.png|'Groundshaker' File:Mushroom I.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 1' File:Mushroom II.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 2' File:Mushroom III.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 3' File:Mushroom IV.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 4' File:Mushroom V.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 5' File:Mushroom VI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 6' File:Mushroom VII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 7' File:Mushroom VIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 8' File:Mushroom IX.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 9' File:Mushroom X.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 10' File:Mushroom XI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 11' File:Mushroom XII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 12' File:Mushroom XIII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 13' File:Poison Plant.png|'Poison Plant' File:Destroyer.png|'Destroyer' File:Commander.png|'Commander' File:LargeArmor.png|'Large Armor' File:Clay Armor.png|'Clay Armor' File:Solid Armor.png|'Solid Armor' File:LandArmor.png|'Land Armor' File:Bully Dog.png|'Bully Dog' File:Spiked Crawler.png|'Spiked Crawler' File:Scorching Star.png|'Scorching Sphere' File:ZipSlasher.png|'Zip Slasher' File:Dual Blade.png|'Dual Blade' File:Heat Saber.png|'Heat Saber' File:ChillRipper.png|'Chill Ripper' File:Blitz Spear.png|'Blitz Spear' File:Stalwart_Blade.png|'Stalwart Blade' File:Tailbunker.png|'Tailbunker' File:Avalanche.png|'Avalanche' File:Wavecrest.png|'Wavecrest' File:Phantomtail.png|'Phantomtail' File:Windstorm.png|'Windstorm' File:User_Debris_Flow.png|'Dustflier' File:AntlionRender.png|'Antlion' File:Infernal Engine.png|'Infernal Engine' File:Tentaclaw.png|'Tentaclaw' File:Leechgrave.png|'Leechgrave' File:RuleroftheSky.png|'Ruler of the Sky' Nobodies Organization XIII File:Xemnas Days.png|'Xemnas' File:Xigbar Days.png|'Xigbar' File:Xaldin Days.png|'Xaldin' File:Vexen Days.png|'Vexen' File:Lexaeus Days Artwork.png|'Lexaeus' File:Zexion Days.png|'Zexion' File:Saïx Replica Data Render KHII.png|'Saïx' File:Axel Action Render KHII.png|'Axel' File:Demyx Days Art.png|'Demyx' File:Luxord Days.png|'Luxord' File:Marluxia Days.png|'Marluxia' File:Larxene Days.png|'Larxene' File:DWRoxas.png|'Roxas' Organization XIII's Forms File:ArmoredXemnas.png|'Xemnas (Armored Controller)' File:Xemnas Final Form.png|'Xemnas (Final Form)' File:Marluxia (Second Form) ReCoM.png|'Marluxia (Second Form)' File:Marluxia (Third Form) ReCoM.png|'Marluxia (Third Form)' File:Xion Armor 1.png|'Xion First Form' File:Xion Armor 2.png|'Xion Second Form' File:Xion Armor 3.png|'Xion Third Form' File:Xion Armor 4.png|'Xion Final Form' Replicas File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku Replica' File:Xion Keyblade Days.png|'Xion' Lower Nobodies File:Twilight Thorn Render (Action) KHII.png|'Twilight Thorn' File:Xemnas's Dragon KHII.png|'World of Nothingness' Special Nobodies File:Vexen Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Vexen's Absent Silhouette' File:Lexaeus Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette' File:Zexion Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Zexion's Absent Silhouette' File:Marluxia Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Marluxia's Absent Silhouette' File:Larxene Absent Silhouette.jpg|'Larxene's Absent Silhouette' File:Anti-Saïx.PNG|'Anti-Saïx' File:Xemnas - Replica Data.png|'Xemnas's Replica Data' File:Xigbar - Replica Data.png|'Xigbar's Replica Data' File:Xaldin - Replica Data.png|'Xaldin's Replica Data' File:Vexen - Replica Data.png|'Vexen's Replica Data' File:Lexaeus - Replica Data.png|'Lexaeus's Replica Data' File:Zexion - Replica Data.png|'Zexion's Replica Data' File:Saix - Replica Data.png|'Saïx's Replica Data' File:Axel - Replica Data.png|'Axel's Replica Data' File:Demyx - Replica Data.png|'Demyx's Replica Data' File:Luxord - Replica Data.png|'Luxord's Replica Data' File:Marluxia - Replica Data.png|'Marluxia's Replica Data' File:Larxene - Replica Data.png|'Larxene's Replica Data' File:Roxas - Replica Data.png|'Roxas's Replica Data' File:DataRoxas.png|'??? (Roxas)' File:Bug Roxas.png|'Bug Roxas' Unversed File:Wheel Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Coach Action Render BBS.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Magic Mirror.png|'Spirit of the Magic Mirror' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mimic Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Prisoner.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron Prisoner II.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron Prisoner III.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron Prisoner IV.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' File:Vanitas Remnant (Action) KHBBS.png|'Vanitas Remnant' Disney bosses File:Queen of Hearts KHREC.png|'Queen of Hearts' File:Card Soldiers KHREC.png|'Card Soldiers' File:Cerberus Action Render KHII.png|'Cerberus' File:Hercules KHREC.png|'Hercules' File:Hades KHREC.png|'Hades' File:Rock Titan KH.png|'Rock Titan' File:Ice Titan.jpg|'Ice Titan' File:Hydra.png|'Hydra' File:Sabor.jpg|'Sabor' File:ClaytonKH.jpg|'Clayton' File:Cave Guardian.png|'Cave of Wonders Guardian' File:Jafar KHREC.png|'Jafar' File:Genie KHREC.png|'Genie' File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png|'Genie Jafar' File:Iago KHREC.png|'Iago' File:Lock shock barrel.jpg|'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' File:Oogie Boogie Render (Action) KHII.png|'Oogie Boogie' File:Shark.jpg|'Glut' File:UrsulaKHII.jpg|'Ursula' File:Gigant Ursula.png|'Giant Ursula' File:Flotsam.jpg|'Flotsam' File:Jetsam.jpg|'Jetsam' File:Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook' File:Peter Pan.png|'Peter Pan' File:Maleficent_KHREC.png|'Maleficent' File:Maleficent (Dragon) Action Render KHI.png|'Dragon Maleficent' File:ChernabogRender.png|'Chernabog' File:Shan-Yu.png|'Shan-Yu and Hayabusa' File:Beast.png|'Beast' File:Pete.png|'Pete' File:PeteTR.jpg|'Captain Pete' File:Captain Barbossa.jpg|'Captain Barbossa' File:ShenBanEd.png|'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' File:Scar.jpg|'Scar' File:Sark.png|'Sark' File:MCP.png|'Master Control Program' File:Lucifer.png|'Lucifer' File:Gantu.png|'Gantu' File:Experiment221.png|'Experiment 221' File:Monstro.png|'Monstro' Original Disney bosses File:CrankTower.jpg|'Crank Tower' File:Oogie's Manor(Boss).png|'Oogie's Manor' File:HostileProgram.png|'Hostile Program' File:Experiment.png|'The Experiment' File:Jafar's Shadow.png|'Jafar's Shadow' File:Scar's Ghost.png|'Scar's Ghost' File:Ice Colossus Render (Action) KHBBS.png|'Ice Colossus' ''Final Fantasy'' bosses File:Tidus KHREC.png|'Tidus' File:Wakka KHREC.png|'Wakka' File:Selphie KHREC.png|'Selphie' File:KH2Squall.png|'Leon' File:Kh2-yuffie.png|'Yuffie' File:CloudKH2LowerBoxbetterquality.png|'Cloud' File:Sephiroth Action Render KHII.png|'Sephiroth' File:Seifer KHII.png|'Seifer' File:Vivi KHII.jpg|'Vivi' File:KH2-Setzer.png|'Setzer' File:TifaCG.png|'Tifa' File:Zack BBS Edit.png|'Zack' File:Zack Helmet Render.png|'Zack (Helmet)' File:Dark Zack.png|'Dark Zack' ''Kingdom Hearts'' bosses File:RikuKHCGI.png|'Riku' File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku (Soul Eater)' File:Dark Riku.png|'Riku (Keyblade)' File:RikuHoodedSoulEater.png|'Mysterious Man' File:CloakedRiku.png|'???' File:Riku Blindfolded Action_Render KHII.png|'Riku' File:Anti-Riku2.png|'Anti-Riku' File:Data-Riku (Battle).png|'Data-Riku' File:Bug-Riku.png|'Bugged Data-Riku' File:Shadow Roxas.png|'Shadow Roxas' File:Terra BBS.png|'Terra' File:Lingering Will.png|'Lingering Will' File:Xehanort.png|'Terra-Xehanort' File:Ven2.png|'Ventus' File:Venitas.png|'Ventus-Vanitas' File:AquaCG2.png|'Aqua' File:Eraqus.png|'Master Eraqus' File:Armor of the Master KHBBSFM.png|'Armor of the Master' File:Master Xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort' File:No Heart Action Render BBS.png|'No Heart' File:Braig.png|'Braig' File:Vanitas Action Render BBS.png|'Vanitas' File:Vanitas and X-Blade.png|'Vanitas (Unmasked)' File:Hayner.jpg|'Hayner' ''Unknown'' File:MysteriousFigure.png|'Unknown' Notes and references Category:Bosses